Wolves and Warriors
by Audra-Lorinaitis
Summary: Just something that was poking at the back of my head for a while. DenmarkxFem!Sweden LEMON  PLEASE R&R


The Swedish woman, whose name was Astrid walked across the battlefield, gripping a bloody sword in one hand and clutching her bloody shoulder with the other towards the Danish man. She approached him and looked him in the eyes, then collapsed before him and tried to stand up.

"Don' bother, _sexet_," he said with a smile "You're mine now." This man's name was Mathis and he had defeated Astrid and her brother, and they became under his rule. Astrid looked at him, her gentle feminine features radiating under smears of sweat, dirt and blood. Her clothes were torn and caked with blood, her own and her enemies' blood; her shirt torn to the point where it revealed most of her skin.

"Don' call me that, you bastard," she said through gritted teeth. Mathis laughed a deep, taunting laugh. He lowered the blunt end of his blood-stained battle axe gently onto the Swede's shoulder. Astrid tried to stand up, but the axe Mathis was holding pushed her down slowly. She picked up her sword and pushed the slender blade against the staff of the axe, lifting it off of her shoulder.

"Eh? So ya wanna fight, _sexet_?" Mathis said with a sneer. Astrid rose slowly, her legs shaking and pushing as hard as she can against the axe. With that, Mathis swung his axe round and was coming for Astrid. She managed to parry the blow, then lunged at him, only to have her blow parried as well. This went on for sometime, the sound of metal clashing against each other, sparks flying every time the two blades collided. Astrid managed to slash the Dane's shoulder, but in return, her side was cut. Luckily, she caught the blow with her sword before it could cut her any deeper. Mathis growled, trying to push the axe further into her, but Astrid was determined to not let this man kill her or win. With a scream, she shoved the axe out of her side with her sword, blood gushing from the wound. Astrid let out a strangled cry, dropping her sword and gripped her side, hot blood gushing through her fingers, staining them red. Dark patches clouded her vision, but she wouldn't let Mathis win like that. She picked her sword up and ran after him, ready to kill him. Raising her sword, Astrid was ready to behead him. Then, only inches away from him, she dropped her sword and collapsed onto him. She fell unconscious right there, knocking Mathis to the ground while being on top of him. He got up and tore off some of her tattered shirt revealing bandages wound across her chest. He used the strips to try and stop the bleeding, after some time, he picked her up and swung his axe on his back and picked the Swede's sword up and took her to his house.

Astrid had a dream where she was fighting the Dane again, only this time she won and he became her slave. It was a wonderful dream to her. She rolled over in the bed she was in, then woke up.

"Mmm? What am I doing in bed…?" she said quietly. She looked around the room, realizing that this wasn't her room, or her house. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing that she was wearing just a white blouse and her panties. She picked up her glasses and put them on, then felt a sharp stab of pain in her side, causing her to keen in pain.

"You should lay back down there, _sexet_," a voice said. Astrid turned her head towards the doorway to see the Danish man standing there looking at her.

"Leave me alone. I can take care of myself," Astrid said with an aggressive edge to her voice "And don't say such derogatory terms to a woman. It's rude and uncalled for!" Mathis just laughed. He admired her bravery and her sharp tongue. Mathis strode over to the bed and sat next to her. Astrid frowned.

"Your words cut deep, _sexet_," Mathis said "Why don't you tell me your name?" Astrid growled and threw the covers off of her and stood up, then cried out and gripped her side. Mathis leaned over and gently pulled Astrid back onto the bed. Astrid pushed him away.

"Let go, asshole," she growled.

"What's your name?" Mathis asked. Astrid looked at him and frowned.

"Astrid Oxenstierna," she said. Mathis reached and pulled on her arm gently so she could lay down. The Swede smacked the Dane's hand away. Mathis sat up straight.

"Mathis," he said simply. Astrid looked at him with piercing blue eyes. This Mathis guy, he took her in, gave her a bed to lay in, healed her wounds and seemed to care for her. He seemed like a nice guy while she was acting like a total bitch to him. Maybe, I could be a little nicer. He _did_ take care of me, she thought. She laid down and pulled the blankets back up over her body and looked at him one more time before taking her glasses off and going back to sleep.

Astrid awoke an hour or so later, yawned and put her glasses on. On the side table, there was a tray with a piece of bread, some dried fruit and hot tea. She sat up and took the teacup and sipped the hot liquid slowly. It was mint tea, her favorite. The flavor burst onto her tongue, cooling her from the inside out. She set the tea down and started to nibble on the bread and the fruit. When she finished, she got up and went into the bathroom; on the counter next to the sink were some clean clothes, folded neatly into delicate squares, a couple towels and clean bandages. Astrid closed the door and turned the water on in the large bathtub that seemed more like a hot tub. She got undressed and when the bath was full, she turned the water off and stepped into the warm water. She sighed as she lowered herself into the water and closed her eyes, taking her glasses off and slipped underwater, her head submerged by the water. It was relaxing, being in the hot bath after fighting a long battle. She missed it, the feeling of being in a warm bath like this. She resurfaced, tossing her long pale blonde hair back. She didn't notice how beautiful a lot of people thought she was, she was oblivious to these statements. Astrid wasn't like most women, always fussing over how they looked and such. Astrid had a natural beauty and not the overused make-up look. Of course, she would put some kind of make-up on, but only on special occasions. After some time, she got out of the bath, drained it, toweled herself off and got dressed in a clean white blouse, black pants and black boots. She walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair off and brushed it out, tossing the towel onto the bed and went downstairs.

"_Hej_ _sexet_," Mathis said when he saw her "Have a good bath?" Astrid stopped and looked at him. His hair was a messy dirty blonde and had blue eyes much like hers, but much softer and more playful than hers. He was cute in a way to her, in a weird way that made her blush a little.

"I said don't call me that. Use my **real** name," she said, looking away from him. She went out onto the porch of his house, taking in a deep breath of fresh January air. It was cold but clear outside and Astrid loved it. She loved this kind of weather, it was refreshing for her. She closed her eyes and felt the cold wind blow against her skin. The stars were starting to come out, looking like small pearls against dark blue velvet. The door opened and Mathis stepped out and stood next to her. In the glow of the twilight, he looked so majestic to her, even though he pretty much tried to kill her. No, she thought. He is the enemy. He tried to kill you and now you're his servant. She was lost. She liked him, but she didn't like him at the same time. Mathis looked at her.

"What'cha thinking' 'bout, _sexet_?" he asked. Astrid looked at him, their eyes locked together, Astrid's like flints of steel and Mathis's like little blue flames.

"D'ya really want me to hurt you?" Astrid growled. The Dane smiled, showing straight rows of white teeth.

"Why would ya want to hurt me?" He tilted her chin upwards slightly, still holding his intense gaze. With that, he touched his lips to hers, carefully and gently, closing his eyes. Astrid froze in astonishment, but kissed back with the same feeling of uncertainty. This lasted for a few seconds before Astrid came to her senses and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Astrid snarled. Mathis shrugged.

"I guess I felt like it, there's a reason why I call ya _sexet_, y'know," he said. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"You bastard, if that's your way of attracting women, then your method can suck my ass any day," she said. Mathis laughed and tapped her rear gently.

"Hm, you do have a nice ass," he said casually. Astrid shot a glare at him, smacking her hand across Mathis's face, leaving a large red handprint on his cheek.

"Idiot!" she screamed at him and stormed off, leaving Mathis alone on the porch, touching the place where Astrid had smacked him.

"Fierce…" he mumbled "I'm the wolf, she's the warrior." He sighed and looked out at the darkening horizon, the sound of wolves howling to each other.

Astrid leaned back in the sauna, letting the steam wash over her. Sitting in there with just a towel on her lap, it felt nice, and being the only one in the sauna, she wasn't worried about anyone seeing her breasts exposed. She closed her eyes, letting the sweat run down every curve and dip on her body and relaxed. She's been living at Mathis's house for a couple weeks now, and her axe wound had healed by then. That's when Mathis entered. He sat down next to Astrid, then blushed from the two of them naked in a sauna, alone. Astrid opened her eyes and squeaked, moving her arms up to hide her chest and jumped back a few centimeters.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. Mathis shrugged softly.

"Same reason that you're here, _sexet_," he said casually. Astrid stared at him in disbelief. Then something came over her, a new feeling deep in her stomach that made the insides of her thighs tingle and made her heart flutter.

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me _sexet_! I'm not meant to be sexy at all!" she said, her face flushing ten shades of red. Mathis looked at her and came closer.

"Aww, but I think you're sexy, so I say that to compliment you," he said as he snaked a hand up her thigh. Astrid gasped and smacked his hand away, scooting away from him only to be followed by Mathis. She kept moving away until she reached the wall of the sauna and he was hovering over her. His towel had fallen off somewhere, but Astrid didn't even look. She just stared into his eyes and the feelings in her body intensified, especially when Mathis touched her thigh again, feeling the inside. Sweat fell from the Dane's chest, splashing onto Astrid's bare skin.

"S-St-top it!" she screamed, her voice going up another octave. The Dane's touches left tingling sensations on her skin, making her gasp slightly. Mathis grinned at her.

"Why? It's obvious that you like it," Mathis said as he began to rub her slit in a teasing manner, making the Swede keen in surprise.

"N-ngh, damn you…" she growled.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Mathis teased. Astrid snarled at him and clamped her legs around his hand.

"I hate you so much right now," Astrid growled. The Dane just laughed and managed to pry her legs open again, holding one off to the side.

"Don' hate me 'cause ya love me," Mathis said "Besides, I can hear ya in your sleep. You moan an' groan, sayin' my name! So it's impossible for ya to hate me." He was right, Astrid wanted him more than anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, heated kiss. Mathis nibbled gently on her bottom lip, then suckled on it, making the Swede keen in surprise. Astrid wove her fingers into his messy hair, smashing their lips together, teeth clashing, lips bleeding and tongues dancing over each other in a heated battle. With his free hand, Mathis touched and felt every curve on the Swede's body, tossing the towel on her lap off to the side.

"Aah! Mathis!" Astrid cried out softly, breaking their kiss as Mathis slipped two fingers into her passage, nudging, rubbing, stroking and thrusting in and out of her. He added a third finger and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. She flushed and panted from the pleasure he performed on her body. She wanted more. Mathis began to rub her erect nipple with his fingers before pinching and squeezing it, turning it from soft pink to red from the stimulation and did the same to the other one.

"You're so wet, and tight," Mathis purred in her ear.

"P-please, s-stop it, you're t-t-teasing me," Astrid said, blushing. Mathis withdrew his fingers from her and sat up, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Astrid just stared.

"And you taste good too," Mathis purred and gathered her in his strong arms and kissed her again, their tongues locked in another heated battle for dominance. The Dane pushed himself into Astrid to the hilt. She cried out, her inner walls clamping down onto his manhood and dug her nails into his back, tearing into his flesh causing Mathis to hiss. Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and Mathis began pushing in and out of her at a steady pace. She squealed, feeling him hit her sweet spot.

"Ooh, right there," she moaned and in return Mathis hit it again, making her keen in delight. The sound of their damp bodies hitting each other in the sauna along with Astrid's loud screams and Mathis's quiet grunts was the only thing the two lovers could hear.

"Mmm, you're good at this, _sexet_," Mathis said huskily. The Swede writhed in the Dane's grasp, and fell to the floor with him, Mathis still keeping his pace.

"Don't call me that!" Astrid cried out, clawing into her lover's back "Aahh, faster!" Mathis growled and quickened his pace, wanting to please her. All she could see were stars, blinding her vision as she neared her climax. Mathis picked her up and turned her around, so she was on her hands and knees. She cried out as Mathis hit her sweet spot multiple times in a row, feeling him bite her neck gently and rub her clit with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other. He began to lick her earlobe, nibbling on it gently.

"_Sexet_…" he breathed into her ear. She wanted him to say her real name, she wanted him to shout her name into the air.

"Say my name," she demanded between pants.

"_Sexet_," Mathis said again. Astrid snarled at him.

"_Say my name!" she screamed, biting her lip as she dug her nails into the wooden floor of the sauna, leaving deep gouges in the floor._

"_Astrid!" Mathis screamed her name, releasing himself into her._

"_Yes! Yes!" Astrid cried out, screaming incoherently as she was filled to the brim with the Dane's fluids, coating the insides of her thighs. She collapsed, her long blonde hair sticking to her face and back. _

"_Astrid…" Mathis purred as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her back and pulled out of her._

"_Mathis…" she said his name, turning to face him. The steam in the sauna went down some, but it was still hot in the small room. Mathis stood up, put his towel back on and helped Astrid off the floor and handed her a towel as well. They walked out of the sauna into the cool January night and stood there on the patio in the dark, wearing nothing but towels. It felt nice to them both, standing out in the cool winter air after having sex in a sauna. Off in the distance, the call of wolves sounded into the empty night as tiny snowflakes drifted down. Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist._

"_I love you Mathis," she said sweetly, nuzzling his neck. Mathis smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"_I love you too, Astrid," he said "lets go to bed." Astrid smiled and nodded, being picked up by Mathis and carried inside to bed, where Astrid slept soundly next to Mathis._

_.X_


End file.
